


i'd rather drink you up

by capricornsun



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Porn Without Plot, just two gals enjoying each other's company and eating each other out, this somehow got very tender at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 08:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20945162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capricornsun/pseuds/capricornsun
Summary: Stevie invites Alexis over after Cabaret rehearsals and the spark between them takes over





	i'd rather drink you up

**Author's Note:**

> title from "holy" by king princess aka our lesbian god
> 
> this is the very first thing i've ever written so please be nice 2 me :-)
> 
> (also idk how ted fits into this equation and frankly i don't want to figure it out)
> 
> hope you enjoy it!!

Alexis and Stevie see each other frequently but with so many Cabaret rehearsals during the week, that number nearly doubled. Not that they’re complaining, though. That gives them ample time to notice the little beauties of the other. Sneaking glances at one another and feeling a surge of energy go through them when their eyes meet. Stevie mesmerized with the way Alexis’s eyes sparkle when she smiles and how she instinctively reaches for her earrings when she gets frustrated. Alexis admiring the contrast between Stevie’s dark brown hair and pale skin and how she smiles and looks at her knuckles when she receives a compliment.

After one particularly stressful yet productive rehearsal, Stevie’s feeling brave. “Well that was rough,” she tells Alexis as they’re packing up their things and heading out the door of town hall. “Ugh, I know. My legs are totally gonna kill me tomorrow.” “I’m gonna go back to my place and relax with a bottle of wine if you wanna join me?” Stevie anxiously awaits her response while simultaneously trying to keep her nonchalant exterior intact. All the nervousness is washed away the second she sees Alexis’s eyebrows go up and a small smile grows across her face. “Okay!” She says it in a sing-songy way that makes Stevie’s heart speed up and she nods her head so fast her earrings swing wildly. They walk and chat for a couple minutes in the creeping darkness towards Stevie’s apartment while she goes through a mental checklist. “Are the dishes clean? Is the bed made? Oh god, did I pick up all the dirty clothes off the floor?” She sends herself into a small panic that immediately disappears when she looks up and sees Alexis towering over her, being basked in what’s left of the day’s sunlight. 

They reach Stevie’s apartment building and climb the stairs until they’re facing the door. Stevie fumbles for her keys and unlocks the door, hoping to see a clean apartment behind it. It’s decent. Some dirty laundry here and there and the sink has a few dishes in it, but it’s not horrible. Hopefully Alexis won’t mind. “Come on in, make yourself at home.” She silently scurries around, trying to tidy up a bit as Alexis sets her bag down by the bed and allows herself to fall onto the mattress, starfishing on the queen size bed and letting out a long, dramatic sigh before sitting up and leaning back on her arms and crossing her legs. Stevie has to remind herself to pick up her jaw and look away before Alexis can feel her gaze. She clears her throat and reaches for the unopened bottle of wine and two clean glasses and pours a generous amount into each one. She walks over to Alexis and hands her a glass and sits down next to her on the edge of the bed. They share smiles that are filled with jitters. 

After a few seconds, Alexis breaks the electric silence. “So…are you feeling prepared for the show?” Stevie gets lost in her aqua eyes for a split second before letting out a small nervous laugh and looking down at her glass, running her finger along its edge. “Oh god no. I feel like I’ll definitely need some extra practice.” “Oh my god I know, me too. Like this choreography is so intense. I keep tripping over my own feet.”

They continue chatting about whatever comes to mind and the energy starts to feel more comfortable and calm. But there’s still a spark hanging in the air, a knowledge of something to come, like the eye of a storm. The first lightning strike happens when Alexis laughs at a story Stevie’s telling and her hand reaches for Stevie’s arm. Stevie’s laughing along with her but her breath gets caught in her throat when she feels Alexis’s fingers wrap around her forearm. They both look at the scene between them and stay like that for a second before their eyes meet again. Stevie scoots closer and so does Alexis. 

The first clap of thunder happens when they close the gap between them. Their lips meet and move together in a frenzy. It’s a rush. They pull away and stare at each other, catching their breath and unsure about what to do next. They both feel dizzy. Alexis looks down at her empty glass and decides now would be a good time for a refill. She points to her glass and stumbles over her words, “Um…I’m gonna fill..mine up. Do you want more?” Stevie notices the blush creeping onto Alexis’s cheeks and that fills her with more confidence. “Oh I definitely want more. But I think I’m good on wine.” Alexis’s eyes snap back to Stevie and the blush gets deeper. Despite her flustered look, it’s like something switches within her as her eyes grow darker and a self-assured grin appears upon her face. “Oh?” she says as she gets both glasses and sets them down on the nearby table. She slowly makes her way back to where she was and gets even closer to Stevie. “And what more do you want?” She says it in a deep, dark voice that drives Stevie wild. She bites her lip and tries to come up with a smug answer but fails. Instead, she leans in and kisses Alexis again, moving her so that she’s straddling her lap.

They’re caught in the middle of the storm again. It feels like the most wild thunderstorm ever. The kind where the lightning, thunder, and rainfall are all so intense. But you don’t want it to stop. Alexis and Stevie work to get the other’s clothes off as if it’s a race. As if this is the only time they have. They’re down to just underwear before they stop for a second to look at one another and catch their breath. They’re lying on their sides facing each other and they both already look wrecked; puffy lips and messy hair and flushed cheeks. She knows she only had one glass of wine but Stevie feels drunk on the sight of Alexis alone. She looks her face up and down and slowly places a hand on Alexis’s jaw and watches as she instinctively turns her head into the warm touch. Stevie kisses her again and softly positions her so she’s on her back. Alexis bites her bottom lip in an attempt to hold back a giddy giggle while she watches Stevie sink lower, not breaking eye contact as she leaves a trail of kisses on her way down. 

Stevie ever so slowly pulls Alexis’s underwear off and revels in the sight before her. “You’re so pretty” is all she can manage to say. She hooks her arms around Alexis’s legs and kisses both of her inner thighs before looking back up at her for reassurance. The tiny “please” escaping Alexis’s lips is all she needs. She dips down and flattens her tongue to lick one solid stripe over Alexis. She hears a shaky gasp above her and knows she has her right where she wants her. 

Stevie uses a mixture of lips, tongue, and fingers to help Alexis reach her high. Every time she looks up from her place, she's met with the most gorgeous sight she’s ever laid her eyes on. Alexis was laying there with her eyes closed, one hand resting on her own chest and the other in Stevie’s hair, and a smile on her face that looked like she just couldn’t believe this was happening. 

Alexis finally feels the fire within her spread all over her body. She feels it in her fingertips and in her toes. Stevie can’t help but watch with amazement at the girl in her bed. She tries to memorize the noises coming out of Alexis’s mouth and store them in a little box in her mind for future reference. She never wants to forget this moment. Their eyes finally meet and Alexis lets out a breathless laugh. She brings Stevie back up to her and kisses her softly, almost innocently. She moves so she’s on top of Stevie and they stay like this and make out for a time before Alexis begins moving down, leaving kisses and goosebumps in her wake. She rids Stevie of her underwear and wastes no time doing what she’s been wanting to do this whole night. 

Stevie’s a mess. The pace of her breath increases and her hands search for something to hold onto. One lands in Alexis’s hair while the other stays gripping a corner of the pillow underneath her head. Alexis uses the same techniques that Stevie did, but with a little more finesse. As Stevie’s high nears, she feels like she might fall apart. Like she might break into a million little pieces, never to be put back together again. The electricity spreads throughout her. She can’t keep her eyes from rolling back and her thighs threaten to close around Alexis’s head as her toes curl and the noises escape from her throat without warning. She’s brought back down to earth when she feels Alexis’s lips on hers. She finally opens her eyes and they stay staring and smiling at each other softly for a small while before the kissing ensues once again. The room feels quiet and still, like when the lightning and thunder are long gone but the rain is still slowly trickling down at the end of a storm.

Stevie doesn’t really remember when they fell asleep but she wakes up to find herself tucked into Alexis’s side with her arms wrapped around her. Alexis looks so peaceful in the morning light and Stevie can’t stop looking at her. After an ungodly amount of time, Alexis finally stirs awake and her eyes meet Stevie’s. She lets out a small chuckle and says “Good morning, you” in a raspy tone that makes Stevie’s heart feel like it’s floating. “Good morning,” she responds. “So, last night was…” Stevie begins her sentence but her mind trails off thinking about the events that happened mere hours ago. “Magical?” Alexis offers a word to fill in the blank. Stevie laughs and lays her head back onto Alexis’s shoulder, “Yeah. Magical.” They lay in silence for a while, only listening to the occasional car passing by and birds chirping outside the window. Given that they have another rehearsal later in the evening and it’s almost the afternoon, Stevie feels like maybe it’s time for them to start their days and prepare for the onslaught of difficult choreography accompanied by confusing directions from Moira. She finally breaks the comfortable silence and says, “We should probably get up.'' She begins getting out of bed, only to be brought back down again by Alexis. “No, I think we can stay here a little longer,” she says. “But it’s almost noon and I’m getting hungry.” Stevie doesn’t really want to leave the situation she’s in right now, but her stomach has other plans. The mention of food reminds Alexis that she, too, hasn’t eaten in a long time and is also hungry. “Ugh, fine. Do you..maybe want to go to the cafe?” 

Stevie positions her chin on Alexis’s shoulder and smiles at her, “I’d like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading !! :-)


End file.
